That First Summer
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: On Hold Until Further Notice. Please read Ch. 4 to find out why. Sorry!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1: Thoughts on the Wind

The empty school yard was silent and open, awaiting the students trampling feet and booming talk to bring it to life. The leaves on the trees speckled like green jewels in the afternoon sun. The sky was thick with anticipation and excitement. Something was about to happen, and the school yard, though empty, was patient to see what ths 'something' was.

A distant sound, like a muted ringing, shattered the silence of the summer. Soon, a rumbling could be heard, along with a general uproar from within the school walls. The wind picked up, swirling the branches on the trees into a frenzy. The benches shone in the light, bright and ready.

The double doors of the school entrance were flung open, releasing a whoosh of cool conditioned air. Students burst forth from the doors like water from a broken dam. No one was without a smile on their face. Some were laughing out loud and throwing their papers into the air, where they were picked up and swirled about in a twisting array of confetti. A few were crying tears of joy, hugging one another in farewell.

The day couldn't have been more right for the occasion. One girl looked up into the blue sky overhead, and even with her three friends surrounding her with tear-stained faces, eagerly asking for her number, she smiled calmly and happily. Her brown eyes gazed into the heavens, an eager gleam shining through. The wind picked up swifter than ever, sending her raven hair flying about like ebony ribbons.

_I'm finished, Inuyasha. I'm coming to you now._

The wind picked up her thoughts and carried them across the school yard. She watched as the trees returned to normal and the wind died down. Her friends were, by now, pestering her more than ever, and her attention was once again focused on them.

But the thought was not forgotten. It flew over the city, soaring above the bustling people and high buildings. The words were brought to a large shrine at the outskirts of the city, where it swooped down in a circular motion, dropping lower and lower until it reached a tiny house. The wind thrust the door aside, and with a final shove, the thoughts were sent down into the well in the center of the small room, floating down to the bottom, where a strange light surrounded them.

The thoughts were picked up moments later by another wind, a much purer and stronger wind. They were carried up and over into a scene quite different from the one a moment before. The vast forest that stretched before the well was immense. The thoughts flew easily between the trees, skirting past lakes and springs, finally finding the receiver of the thoughts, and gently, slid them into a pair of furry dog-ears.

These ears belonged to a young man, no younger than twenty. He sat on the tree limb of a rather large oak tree, his leg dangling over the edge. His long, gray-silver locks hung about his face. His eyes were closed, but as soon as the wind brought the thoughts to his ears, those eyes shot open to reveal bright, burning orbs of golden amber.

A smirk found it's way to his lips, revealing a sharp canine tooth. With a sudden motion, he jumped down from the tree and took off into the underbrush, becoming a blur of red and silver. His smile grew wider as he headed toward the well, the thoughts still fresh in his mind.

_I'm coming to you now._


	2. Searching the Heart

Chapter 2: Searching the Heart

The light streamed through the windows of the Higurashi house, the dust in the air coming alive with a soothing glow. The table in the small kitchen was empty save for a tiny vase of flowers. The hallways gave off an aura of happy days and children running up and down them, laughing and teasing. A stairway worn with age led up to a room at the top. Upon entering, the bright pink bedspread and the brown desk stood out first. The window just above the bedside table was open, letting in the fluty melodies of birds.

This is what Kagome Higurashi came home to. She stepped across the entryway, slipping off her brown loafers in exchange for her pink slippers. Walking through the entryway, she made her way up the stairs and into her room, where upon entering, she discarded her backpack, letting it land with a thunk on the floor.

She went to her desk. Running her hand along the length of it, she sighed.

"I'm going to miss this..." She turned and took a seat on her bed, letting the light from the window warm her legs. Her contenance was content, but a certain regret shone through in her eyes that couldn't be contained. She leaned back and stared at her ceiling.

"How will I tell them?" She questioned aloud. The only reply came from the chirping birds in the tree by her room.

She turned her thoughts away from her room and her memories, to the present.

_Inuyasha will come for me soon. I told him today was my last day of school. He even had to ask what that meant! Oh well, at least I get my first whole summer without homework, or tests...And I'm going to the Feudal Era!_ She sat up straighter at this thought. _I should start packing!_

And with that in mind, Kagome got up and went to her closet. She managed to find five good outfits for ancient Japan. _I don't want to wear anything that might be to delicate for Inuyasha's time. _She also put her toothbrush, paste, and shampoos, into a small toiletry bag. Once she had everything laid out on her floor, she emptied her backpack of it's items, mostly being papers and books. Once she'd removed all the contents, she replaced them with her clothes and neccessary items. After finishing this task, she changed out of her uniform, and into a pair of long khaki shorts and a light yellow t-shirt.

The sun was still high in the sky, but it's peak was long past. Now it hung just above the city buildings, making the skyline stand out strikingly against the brights oranges and yellows of the sun's rays. Kagome's thoughts whirled in her head, a jumble of words and peices she couldn't quite connect.

_I'm planning on staying...I'll miss them all...I can't believe I'm going to leave!...Why can't I just stay here?...The jewel is whole...Kikyo's gone...should I even try?...maybe I should write a note to them...I can't tell them in person...but I won't ever see them again!...but Inuyasha..._

A sudden rush of emotion pushed it's way out of Kagome's heart. She threw herself onto her bed and began to sob uncontrollably, her head in her arms.

"I want to be with Inuyasha...but can I leave my old life behind?"

There wasn't a reply. At least, not out loud. In Kagome's heart she knew that no matter how much she loved her family, or even her life in the present day, she loved and cared for Inuyasha more. She would never dream of choosing between them, and yet, here she lay, torn between her old life, and her new love.

Slowly, she sat up, her hair stuck to her cheeks with wet tears. She smiled sadly at the open window, where she knew that any minute, a certain dog-eared boy would jump through and call out callously, "Let's go, Kagome!" She would look into his eyes, those golden eyes she'd learned to love and cherish. How could she say no?

_I would rather spend my entire life alone and without hope than to never see his smiling face again. _

With newfound conviction, Kagome sat up and wiped her eyes feverishly. I won't be seen crying when he shows up. I won't. She checked her reflection in the mirror, and seing no signs of distress, smiled happily._ This is the life I choose. I hope everyone can except that._

As a final act, she went to her desk and took out a sheet of paper. Picking up a pen, she wrote carefully and neatly the letter her mother, grandfather, and brother would receive when they arrived home.

_Dear Everyone,_

_Mama, Sota, Grandpa...I love you all very much. I would never do anything to make you unhappy or upset. But you must understand, I have to go to Feudal Japan. I love my life here, with all of my friends, sleeping in a warm bed, waking up to a hot breakfast. I'll miss it with all my heart._

_But most of all, I'll miss you all. Sota, you can be annoying and obnoxious sometimes, but as a brother, I wouldn't trade you for anyone. Grandpa, thanks for covering for me all those times I was "sick". I'm sure the principal is tired of hearing your voice every morning. _

_Mama, you're love and patience know no bounds. I'm glad and honored to have you as a mother, and I won't ever forget the lessons you've taught me. _

_The Feudal Era has become my second home, but this house, on this shrine, and this family, will always be with me in my heart. None of you will be forgotten. I might even come to visit sometimes! _

_Don't worry about me, please. Inuyasha will protect me._

_Thank you for understanding my wishes. I'm sure we'll meet again soon._

_Love, your daughter and sister,_

_Kagome_


	3. Sensing the Past

AN: Before I start Chapter 3, I just wanted to thank Tahitianbabe for pointing out that error in my writing. I was writing at two different times and I think my idea changed the second go-around. Thanks for telling me. So, I did fix the boo-boo. It's nothing major, but I just want to make it clear that Kagome plans to stay in the Feudal Era for good, not just for the summer. Sorry if it didn't make sense.

Well, that said, on to Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Sensing the Past

In the Modern Era, the air was always so thick and smoggy. Inuyasha knew right away when he was in Kagome's time. His nose immediately took in the strange smells of the future. They bothered him, but Kagome's scent was enough to outweigh all the bad smells.

He landed in her well as if he weighed nothing at all. With a grace that only a demon could posses, he jumped out of the well and took another bound out of the house and seemingly flew over the shrine grounds. He landed in a tree just outside Kagome's bedroom. He decided to look in on her first before he made his entrance. She'd already told him about the whole 'privacy in my room' bit. So, he croutched down low and slowly peaked his head in.

Kagome was sitting at her desk, writing on a sheet of paper. Inuyasha recognized this from when she did her homework or studied for tests. But as he looked closer, he saw that it was different. She didn't look frustrated or tired like when she did school work. No, this wasn't the same as that.

She wrote slowly, her eyes holding a sadness as the pen swirled along the paper. He watched her write, and he felt himself get anxious. _What is she writing about?_ He leaned closer, trying to get a good look at the words, but he couldn't read them. Feeling slightly worried and annoyed with himself, he sat back in a huff and waited.

After a few minutes more, Kagome stood up and walked slowly to her bed. Folding the paper, she sat it on top of her pillow. She gave it a light pat before turning and grabbing her backpack at the foot of her bed. Inuyasha recognized it as the one she always took to his time. Deciding this was a good time to make his entrance, he jumped to the window and asked,

"Hey, Kagome, you ready?"

She whirled around, startled. Once she saw him there in the window though, she relaxed significantly. Her eyes looked happy again, and she smiled.

"I am, Inuyasha. I've finished packing all my things."She reached behind her and shifted the pack higher onto her shoulders. "Yup, it feels like enough."

"Good. Let's go then." he replied, stepping into the room.

Kagome nodded. "Right."

They walked down the stairs and out of the house. Inuyasha noted that Kagome's scent held a twinge of sadness to it. He saw how she gazed at the rooms as she walked by them. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't know how. So, he remained quiet and instead thought ahead to that evening.

_That monk better have everything ready. Knowing him he'll be sitting around flirting with all the women of the village instead of preparing for tonight._

They reached the well house a minute later. Kagome turned back one last time to look at her house, her home. She squelched the urge to sigh, but instead looked at Inuyasha with a smile. _I can't believe I'm going to be in Inuyasha's time for the rest of my life. I hope I can stay with him forever._ He caught her expression and blushed.

"What?" He asked angrily.

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing."

Together, they walked into the tiny well house and soon, with a brilliant blue glow, they were gone. The shrine fell silent, and the wind heaved a sigh. It seemed to say _Good-bye, Kagome._ The letter lay on her pillow, folded and neat, awaiting the eyes of her family.

OOO

Kagome's eyes squinted into the evening sun, momentarily blinded by the sudden light source. She climbed out of the well behind Inuyasha, looking around at the familair trees and landscape she'd come to know so well. She kicked her legs over the side and sat on the edge, catching her breath. Inuyasha stood beside her, his arms folded as he gazed into the distance. He seemed anxious about something, and he sniffed the air more than once.

_What could he be thinking about? _Kagome wondered. She frowned in puzzlement.

"Inuyasha?"

His head jerked toward her in surprise. "Yeah?" he asked hurridly. _What is he hiding?_ She thought inwardly.

"I just...I'm glad I'm here." Kagome stated, trying to coax him out of his reverie.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. He wanted to say "Me too", but a part of him, the demon part of him that constantly avoided emotions, refrained. So instead, he opted for his usual response.

"Keh!"

Kagome just shook her head. She didn't want to start a fight so soon. Plus, she would just ask him later, when he wasn't in such a weird mood. Standing up and dusting off her shorts, she began to walk toward the village.

Inuyasha's thoughts were frantic. _No! What if Miroku doesn't have everything ready? I can't let her go the village yet!_ He ran forward and grabbed her wrist. "Kagome, hold on." She turned around, confusion written on her face.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked innocently.

He looked into her eyes, trying hard to think of lie good enough to be believable.

"I...I wanted to stop at the Goshinboku first." Inwardly, he frowned. It sounded lame, but he tried to make his voice genuine when he spoke. He watched her expression, looking for signs of doubt or questioning. He saw none, only slight curiousity.

"How come?" she asked, shouldering her backpack higher.

"Just 'cause, all right!" He turned around to hide his rising blush. He hated to lie to her, but it had to be done, at least until he found out about the situation at the village. He'd have to get close enough to smell it, but not enough so Kagome could see it. The Goshinboku was the perfect spot. He started walking in the direction of the tree, praying she would follow.

When he heard her footsteps catching up behind him, he smiled slightly.

Kagome ran up beside him. He was so quiet! Well, he wasn't usually talkative, but she didn't like it. So, she tried to start a conversation.

"I just love the weather here. It's so peaceful in the forest!" She waved her hand to indicate the trees and shrubbery around her. "But the God Tree is my favorite place in these woods. It's where I first met you."

"I remember..." Inuyasha murmured.

They walked through a thick patch of brush and came out of it into a clearing. In the clearing lay the God Tree, the place where Inuyasha was pinned for fifty years, asleep and alone. He looked at it with neither anger nor happiness. It was a part of his life he tried not to remember, but could never forget. When he awoke, he hadn't expected to see a girl like Kagome standing in front of him. He looked at her as she sat down her pack and stretched her arms. _I don't regret it though._

"So, Inuyasha, where's Miroku and Sango? And Shippo?" Kagome asked, walking over to the roots of the tree and sitting on them.

Inuyasha shrugged, trying to by some time while he turned his nose in the direction of the village. He sniffed the air. He smelled people, lots of them. That was normal. He smelled candle wax, and lots of food. Burning fires, oil. He sniffed once more and smelled it: excitement. It hung in the air around the village like a blanket. He smirked. It was ready.

"They're at the village." Inuyasha declared, answering in response to her question. He turned to look at her, motioning for her to come to him. "Let's go."

Kagome grinned. "I've missed them. It's been almost a month since I've been back." She slipped on her pack and stood up, a giddy jump in her step. She didnt stop to think why Inuyasha had taken the detour to the God Tree, or why he was suddenly fine again. She coudl only think of all her friends and how happy she was at the idea of seeing them.

The two of them exited the clearing, leaving the Goshinboku in it's place. The memories of that day, of that time, were incompassed in that tree. The evening's sun was almost behind the hills, but the last rays of light hit the tree trunk in a stunning array of color, but because the couple left a second too late, it was seen only be the creatures of the forest, it's beauty lost to the eyes of man.


	4. AN:Please Read!

Author's Note: Please Read!

That First Summer is, sadly, going to be on hold for a while. I'm going to San Fransisco for six weeks, and during that time I'll be taking college art classes at the Academy of Art. I'm really excited to go, but I really wanted to continue this story. So, I'll be putting it on hold, but only until I get back. And who knows, maybe San Fran will inspire me to write even more!

I want to thank everyone who sent me reviews. It's so good to know that my writing isn't a load of crap! Lol. I love you all! I'm sorry I have to postpone this story.

Until I return,

&Niiroke&


End file.
